Venture: 1e
Venture '''is a sandbox survival video game originally created by Brendan. The creative aspects allow people to construct with textured materials in a 3D generated world. More activities are exploring, gathering, crafting, and killing. The game is well known for it's mods, which add new items, characters, worlds and quests. Synopsis Every mode takes place in a different universe, but has a different take on the characters of Robert Jacob and Robyn Jade. Survival 2,000 years after the war between the Venturian and the Wyveslenders, the Venturian race has been completely annihilated. However, Innovation J mogul Robert Jacob I has decided to genetically clone himself and software designer Robyn Jade, using gene splicing to turn them into near-perfect recreations of the Venturian. Depending on which model the player chooses, either Robert Jacob or Robyn Jade’s clone is chosen to embark on Project Venturian, where they will attempt to make the world hapitable again. Additionally, if playing on a multiplayer world, the clones are tasked with repopulating the planet with the Venturian race. Adventure After surviving a deadly plane crash, sixteen people must learn to survive on an island. Players take on the role of either Robert Jacob or Robyn Jade (whoever isn't chosen being relegated for the second player/NPC), who reunites the survivors after blowing into a trumpet found in the wreckage. They claim that, for uniting the team, they should be proclaimed leader, and, after a group vote, are given the role of a leader. The leader divides the survivors into two groups; hunters, for the able-bodied, and gatherers, for the frailer members of the clan. The team's first objective is to scavenge through the wreckage for resources. They are able to get a tarpaulin, flashlight, five matches, six candy bars, a piece of aluminum from the rudder, thirty feet of wire, three seats, a icebox, two bottles of soft drink, two flares, a mirror, razor, Swiss Army Knife, and a damp newspaper. As the sun sets, the leader demands that the team find shelter. This can be solved with one of multiple solutions. Modes * Survival * Sandbox * Danger * Eyewitness * Adventure * Clash * Annihilation * Gliders * Ω Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Pipipis slightly resemble a part of male anatomy. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system may include sexual dialogue or explicit emoticons. Violence & Gore * The biggest aspect of this game is surviving, and that includes killing creatures and obtaining resources from wildlife. * Hitting enemies is not violent. When a hostile or other monster is hit, they simply plume colorful blood (never red) to indicate damage and jump back, and when they die, they fall and are occasionally dismembered and can always have their corpses' investigated for useful items''.'' * The Undead Labmen have an appearance of realistic skeletons/zombies, red stains are depicted on their gold swords and mandibles, implied to be blood. * You can die from drowning, falling in molten rock, falling or getting murdered by creatures; minimally but realistically depicted. * Cannibals have a large amount of realistic gangrene on their heads. Green liquid is in their mouths. * When creatures are burned by flames or magma, they turn black, red, and skeletal; not overly graphic. * User-generated content in multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include mods to make the game gorier. Profanity * One location is known as "Hell", but it is not used in a profane context. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include swearing of an eternal variety. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * There are elixirs (brewed or obtained from special locations) that can give you certain effects, such as increased speed, regenerating health, night vision, quick aquatic speed, etc. * Looking at a Hell Portal makes the screen swirl around rapidly (players get the status "Nauseous".) * Poppies are included, but are only used for dyes; opium is not referenced. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include referencing or encouraging illegal drug use, or letting you do virtual drugs with mods. Frightening/Intense Scenes * At night, creatures appear in moonlit/unlit areas and murder you. These creatures are not present in Creation or Tranquil mode. * The soundtracks can make the game feel grim or suspenseful, depending on which track is playing. * It is possible for the player to enter Hell, which is dark and filled with deadly creatures and a gigantic ocean of lava flows. Hell can be an extremely violent, nightmarish place to be. * "Pipipis" are the most well-known life in the game and are legendary for horrifying players. In a nutshell, they are creatures that sneak up on you and after they are close enough, they will explode. You are only given a second to escape the blast. * If you go in a moonlit grotto and find yourself surrounded by: cannibals, shooters and crawlers, you will definitely feel uncomfortable. * Espouses are known to be eerie, because of the sounds they make and they are flying ghost cephalopods. They make sounds of someone screaming. * Options for quotes online can make references to horror movies or NC-17 rated movies. You would only understand the references if you looked it up or had contact with the film outside of Venture, as it does not tell you the referenced movie in-game. Some make references to films like The Shining or 100 Years, which are suspense/horror-type films. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, include mods that make the game more fearsome, or even remake the entire game into that of the survival horror genre. This game can be viewed or played by anyone, but do consider that the game is graphic and dark, while beautiful at the same time. In offline mode, this is suitable for older audiences. * You will want to monitor kids playing online as there are mods which can change the game in anyway way and so could potentially make it suitable only for ages 16 and older. Suitable for ages 14 and up. Certificates * Australia: MA15+, R18+ (Mobile) * Brazil: 16 * Germany: USK 16 * Japan: C (CERO) * Singapore: M18 * South Korea: 15 * Sweden: 16 (PEGI) * Taiwan: PG 15 * United States: T Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Venture Category:Horror Category:2015 Category:First Person Video Games Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Survival Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:MA15+ Category:May Category:1001 Spears Category:Skittleflake Category:Skittle Studios